In such a fixing element known from DE-OS No. 25 07 658, the tie bolt and the key are held together by means of a plastic ring, the sole task of which is to secure the key against loss or to hold it in a hole in the correct position relative to the tie bolt for the start of an assembly. The pressure spring acting as a power store lies against two lugs formed on a long external area of the tie bolt, and applies against a slider engaged in the tie bolt. After the tie bolt has been pushed in, with key in a hole, this slider acting as a catch is moved out of its bolting position transversely to the tie bolt, as a result of which the spring can be released, and drives the key into the hole, as it takes the catch along. This fixing element is used for insertion in concrete and hard tiles and fits very reliably and solidly with high extraction rates in corresponding holes. Drawbacks are the relatively complicated construction and assembly in a hole requiring several grips. Furthermore, it is felt to be a drawback that the fixing element juts out relatively far from the hole.